Brush time
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: Chazz is going to find the brushes with soft bristles for 1-years-old Chuckie to be brushed with.


In the Finsters' home, Chazz is going to find the brushes with soft bristles this time for his son, Chuckie to be brushed with. Before Chazz can find the brushes, he picked Chuckie up from the playpen he played in, carried him to the couch where bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa is. "Brush time will begin shortly." Chazz said as he put Chuckie in the couch and wrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa that Chuckie loved around him.

Chazz have found toothbrush shaped large oval head makeup brush, makeup brushes vegan synthetic - pink and baby bulkl brush. Chazz came to the couch. "It's brush time, little guy." Chazz said as he picked Chuckie up with bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around him. toothbrush shaped large oval head makeup brush, makeup brushes vegan synthetic - pink and baby bulkl brush are in the dining room table. Blue feather is also in the dining room table just in case one of Chuckie's feet gets tired. Chuckie has never been brushed before. "Don't worry, little guy. It doesn't hurt. See?" Chazz said. He picked baby bulkl brush up, took Chuckie's hand and brushed his hand with it. Chuckie giggled.

"It doesn't hurt. Are you ready, Chuckie?" Chazz said. Chuckie giggled. Chazz picked toothbrush shaped large oval head makeup brush up, slowly moved it towards Chuckie's head and began to slowly brush it with toothbrush shaped large oval head makeup brush. "There you go, Chuckie. Just sit still. I know, little guy. You loved that." Chazz said as he continued brushed Chuckie's head. Then he began to brush Chuckie's face with toothbrush shaped large oval head makeup brush. "You loved that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued brushed Chuckie's face.

Then he lay Chuckie down and began to brush his tummy with toothbrush shaped large oval head makeup brush. "I know it's soft, little guy." Chazz said as he continued brushed Chuckie's tummy. Then he began to brush Chuckie's arms. "I know, little guy it is so relaxing." Chazz said as he continued brushed Chuckie's arms. Then he began to brush Chuckie's hands. "You loved that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued brushed Chuckie's hands. Then he began to brush Chuckie's legs. "I know, little guy. It is so relaxing." Chazz said as he continued brushed Chuckie's legs.

Then he began to brush Chuckie's feet. "I know, Chuckie. It is so soft." Chazz said as he continued brushed Chuckie's feet. Then he began to brush Chuckie's back. "You loved that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued brushed Chuckie's back. Then he picked makeup brushes vegan synthetic - pink and as Chuckie looked on Chazz opened the lid to reveal the bristles. Chazz slowly moved it towards Chuckie's head and began to slowly brush his head with it. "There you go, Chuckie." Chazz said as he continued brushed Chuckie's head. Then he began to brush Chuckie's face. "That's it, little guy. Just relax." Chazz said as he continued brushed Chuckie's face. Then he began to brush Chuckie's arms. "You loved that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued brushed Chuckie's arms.

Then he began to brush Chuckie's legs. 'I know, Chuckie. You loved that." Chazz said as he continued brushed Chuckie's legs. Then he began to brush Chuckie's feet. "You loved that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued brushed Chuckie's feet. Then he began to brush Chuckie's back. "I know, little guy it is so relaxing." Chazz said as he continued brushed Chuckie's back. Then before baby bulkl brush one of Chuckie's feet is tired. "You got a tired foot, Chuckie?" Chazz said as he picked blue feather up. "Don't worry, little guy. I'll take care of it." He said. as Chuckie looked on Chazz hold one leg up, slowly moved blue feather towards Chuckie's foot and began to slowly tickle his foot with it. "See? That's better." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's foot.

Then after that it's time for baby bulkl brush. Chazz picked baby bulkl brush up, hold Chuckie this time, slowly moved baby bulkl brush towards Chuckie's face this time and began to slowly brush Chuckie's face with it. "You loved that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued brushed Chuckie's face. Chuckie starting to get cold and Chazz put baby bulkl brush down on the table, picked bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa up, wrapped it around Chuckie, picked baby bulkl brush up and continued brushed Chuckie's face.

At night it's bedtime for Chuckie and Chazz, who is already changed Chuckie's diaper, carried Chuckie to his room with bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around him in one arm and blue feather in the other. Before Chazz put Chuckie to bed, he tickled Chuckie's face with the end of bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa. "You loved that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. Chuckie giggled. Then Chazz put Chuckie to bed, picked blue feather up, slowly moved it towards Chuckie's eyes and eyebrows and began to slowly stroke Chuckie's eyes and eyebrows with it. "That's it, Chuckie. Just go to sleep." Chazz said, quietly as he continued stroke Chuckie's eyes and eyebrows. Chuckie is falling asleep. Chazz kissed him goodnight, turned off the lights and leave the room.

The End!


End file.
